role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
NezumiMask
NezumiMask (ねずみマスク Nezumimasuku) is a Nocturne with a bilge rat motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Little has been shown about NezumiMask's personality so far. NezumiMask has been shown to be kind and soft-spoken to CatMask, offering her help and advice. History Debut: Who Goes There? NezumiMask appeared in the RP where he showed up CatMask while she was in training where he suddenly appeared to her from out of the shadows. CatMask wanted to know who he was, to which NezumiMask simply responded that he was there to help her out in her fight against FlamingoMask. NezumiMask hinted at that he had been around for a long time among the Nocturnes, though CatMask could find no records on him...as a matter of fact, she couldn't find out anything about him. NezumiMask explained that the reason for that was because he wanted to keep himself very secluded. As the dawn of the Sun began rise, NezumiMask offered CatMask a place for her to stay at his castle, which CatMask was hesitant about, but then NezumiMask explained to her that they had no time, as the sun was about to rise. CatMask and NezumiMask then took off, plotting on how to deal with FlamingoMask once and for all. Mad Monster Party NezumiMask appeared briefly in the RP where he had thanked SkullMask and the Monsters for "buying" him some time, as he had been busy helping CatMask train to become a stronger fighter. CatMask agreed, verifying his claim. Haunted Painting NezumiMask appeared in the RP at first just watching CatMask go through some more training in the fields of the backyard of her her house. He then appeared to her again when she got done observing one of BrockenMask's paintings. He commented that the house while eerie, was still beautiful. After conversating, NezumiMask said to CatMask to be ready soon, their operation was about to start... Abilities * Telekinesis: NezumiMask has telekinesis. He was shown demonstrating this when he used to telekinetically lift some knives and throw them. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, NezumiMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. Weaknesses * Light Energy: NezumiMask is extremely weak to light energy. Once exposed to sunlight, he will burn on contact. Trivia * In terms of design and appearance he is meant to be an homage to Count Orlok from Nosferatu. * His early history is completely unknown. All that's known is that he simply "appeared" one day. * NezumiMask is based on a Bilge Rat, that is to say, a rat which can be found aboard ships, these rodents were responsible for spreading the Black Plague across Europe. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Kaijin Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)